Our Twilight
by Slytherin-pinstripes
Summary: Hi,, okay this story has me and two of my friends as characters, we move to forks and clash with the twilight guys! oh and because i am all powerful in this plot,,,,,,, Alice Bella And Rosalie never existed! YAY for us!


Kegan pov

"Who in their right minds names a city; no, not even that, a _town _after an eating utensil?" Ray demanded.

My lips involuntarily formed a smile at her random complaint. I think she was just bitter because she had to sit in back.

"Oh! Come on!" Aubrey huffed. "It's not like we had anything terribly important back in Boston! Also no major climate change!"

Well, someone was chipper.

"Yeah, well….. It's still named _FORKS!_" I had to laugh at that, she had to be the pessimist. "Why so cheerful over this Ray! My Gosh!" I exclaimed in mock disgust.

Aubrey laughed and Ray huffed, grumbling something along the lines of well someone had to be the pessimist, and that I was falling down on the job. I twisted in my chair to give her a mock 'death glare' she just stuck her tongue out and started laughing at me.

"You're just upset because your bike is still in pieces in the trunk!"

I gasped, "You wound me Nichole!" I said my voice grave. "My poor baby! How could I ever let them tear you apart?"

"Kea." Aubrey said her voice calm. "I am _so_ getting you a therapist. You are way too obsessed with that thing."

I gaped for a moment then chocked out, "Its not _obsession! _Its commitment!" Ray started giggling as she said, "Maybe we should have you committed!"

"Oh ha ha ha, you think you're hilarious don't yah!"

"I try."  
I could practically hear Aubrey smirk, "You don't succeed."

"Cold Aubrey, cold." Ray said her voice in a hiss.

"She loves you too Ray," I said smiling. Looking back out of the window I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign. We had only left the airport half an hour ago!

Soon we were driving through the village? Town? What ever it was, and as we plodded along people stared at us as if they were shocked.

What were we? Freaks in a cage to be ogled at!

"Kegan, cool it. They can't even see us, their staring at the car." I had gotten over the creepiness of Ray being able to tell what I was thinking awhile back.

I sighed and I started to fiddle with my newly acquired lip ring. It had been a form of rebellion but now I love it.

"Come on Kea, you know it won't be that bad, just remember. No mauling nosy townsfolk!"

I smiled and murmured, "I don't bite, much."

"Nice Kegan real nice. But I don't think we'll have neighbor trouble here. Look." I lifted my head to look out of the windshield and my mouth promptly fell open. The house was basically a small mansion. There were coullums lining the front and I counted two levels of windows. There was an attached garage that looked big enough to house three vehicles and a motorcycle. Aubrey pulled into the garage and I darted out even before she cut the engine. Trotting around to the back of the car I yelled at Aubrey to poop the trunk, soon I was swinging my duffle bag over my shoulder and calling Ray to help me lift the crate.

Soon we had the box containing my precious bike out and into its section in the garage. Walking back to both Ray and Aubrey I saw hem fumbling with the keys, they finally had it open and there was the kitchen.

There was a small island in the center of the room, on said island there was a note; it read:

Ladies,

My sincerest hopes in your safe arrival. Miss Blacke your room is up the stairs, to the left and the second door in. Miss Chambers, yours is the same but to the right. Miss Finch, your room is up the stairs down the first hall one left turn and the first door in.

For each of you there is a bathroom connected to the room. Also there is a library, living/ dining room, work room, family room and garage/attic space.

To go along with your rooms you each have a study. They are right next to your bedrooms, do with them what you wish.

Before I forget, you have to go register with the forks high school, other than that; have a wonderful year and know that we all miss you.

Regards,

Cameron, head of staff.

I snorted, yeah they miss us alright. If they missed us so much why did they send us away? I heaved my duffle bag onto my shoulder and made my way up the stairs ignoring their calls after me. They were smart, they would find the note.

Following the directions I got to the door that was supposedly my bedroom. I opened the door and immediately smiled, the room was perfect.

There was dark cherry wood furniture set with a sleigh bed. The room was covered in red and black paint splotches as was the bed spread.

Catching myself I rearranged my features into a scowl, they knew I would have this reaction, annoying parental units! Growling about the unfairness of it all I put down the bag and unpacked swiftly.

Peeking quickly at the bathroom I saw the theme continued there, exiting the room completely I decided to look at my 'study.' I threw open the door and barely stifled a gasp. The room was amazing, there were bookshelves lining the two walls leading to the large desk that had a huge chair, and a computer as a bonus. Looking past the desk, I saw a floor length window that had red satin drapes. Walking in fully and closing the door I saw a large bean bag chair next to one of the shelves, it was big enough to fit three people comfortably.

Okay can was say suck ups?

A while later I changed into my ripped jeans and a plain tank, I was going to go re-assemble my bike so I wasn't aiming to impress. Running down the hall and down the stairs, only tripping once mind you, I ran into the garage.

Prying open the box took longer than putting the thing itself together, its sad I know. Hours later I sat on the bike and turned the keys in the ignition. The purr of the engine was rewarding. I rubbed it down once more then put the cover over it. Walking back into the kitchen I must have been smirking because the duo caught on.

"Finally! It took you what, three hours!"

I glared not wanting to admit my issues with the crate.

Aubrey diffused the situation, "Alright! Kea, go shower; because frankly, you stink. And Ray hush up!"

"Hey, Aubrey?" I asked in a sweat voice. "Do me a favor? Find the Ray torture movies, while I shower."

She started laughing while Ray was spluttering, I walked away and thought that I could get used to this town.

Ray's POV

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath trying to force a scowl onto my face. Of course that only made Aubrey laugh even harder since my God –yes _my _God in _my_ world – thought it would be funny not to grant me the gift of making angry faces or raising one eyebrow. Or allowing me to obtain friends of the _normal_ standard, I thought looking at Aubrey make funny faces at her reflection in the T.V. screen.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you pick a happy movie, Aub." I offered watching helplessly as she shuffled through the long list of scary movies.

"Happy, happy," Aubrey murmured under breath. "_My Blood Valentine_ is happy! Well not really. What about _American Psycho_? The guy in there sure looks happy." She suggested grinning like mad. Veery funny.

I plopped down next to her waiting for Kegan to get out of the shower. Jeez it had been five minutes already! "Hmm, what about _Sweeney Todd_? Johnny Depp, psychotic hair barber, blood and guts, you like that stuff right?" And Kegan doesn't. Hey, if I have to suffer you do to friend.

Aubrey rocked back and forth on her heels. "Scare you, scare you AND Kegan…" She seemed so lost in thought, it was cute. "Nah. Besides I liked Johnny Depp LAST month. And you can scream and cry for both you guys." She patted me on the back and pulled out a DVD from the stack, waving it in front of my face. "You like Hannibal the Cannibal right. And his crazy friend Buffalo Bill. Why do they even call him Buffalo Bill? His neither a Buffalo nor a Bill…"

Oh Kegan was going to perish when she came out of that shower. The water cut off and Kegan's singing of _I Kissed a Girl_ ceased. I hopped up and strode over to the kitchen area. "I'll get the popcorn." I muttered. And something to squeeze the guts out of when Hannibal ended up eating someone.

"And the Snowcaps." Aubrey called back. "Oooh make that two boxes. I think I'll have one all to myself."

"Get it yourself," I snorted making a tune out of the beeps of the microwave. But I grabbed three individual boxes, one for each of us, because I'm nice like that. And I wanted Snowcaps all to myself too.

Kegan walked in ruffling her wet hair. "Yum, popcorn." She grinned linking our arms. "What are watching?"

"Silence of the Lambs, thank you very much." I grumbled grabbing the popcorn and shaking it around. "Uh-oh. I think I burned it a little."

Kegan sniffed the package. "A little? That smells worse than a dog um doing stuff."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You got me there Kegan, you smart one you."

"Says the girl who can't even figure out how to open a door!"

Ouch. That hurt. "It was a different door than what I was used to. Too Amercanized…"

Aubrey waltzed in, tearing a open a package of Snowcaps and filling her mouth, muttered, "A door is a door, Ray." She swallowed although it looked a little forced. "Besides what's wrong with America. We have McDonald's and Burger King… Ooh and Papa John!"

Kegan rolled her eyes ushering us over to the couch. "What Aubrey is trying to say is, we don't give a horse's rear about whether you like America or not. Now, why don't we watch the movie?"

This is usually where I start muttering, "I hate you," repeatedly and Kegan replies "And I love you too," but the doorbell rang – thank you God, I swear I'll go to church more – and I was off scotch free. For fifteen minutes anyway.

There's something you should understand about me though – I cannot talk to strangers. I don't know why but I mean they are called strange for a reason and this guy was definitely on the top three of strange.

"My car is on your roof."

Okaaaay, what? How do you get a car on a roof? Especially without one of us hearing something?

The guy was a little giddy looking to me, a smile plastered onto his face. Pale skin, looks like he had gone through some sleepless nights, and REALLY big arm muscles. But not like my gym teacher with the all the muscle up top and none below (freaking lookn' fellow right there but all together a good guy) he was well disrupted.

"That's… great?" I offered weakly quietly withdrawing into my hoodie. Where were Kagan and Aubrey when I needed them? They were always there when I didn't want them.

He shoved his hands into pockets and nodded. "Well not really. Anyways if you wouldn't mind I'd like it back."

"What kind of car is it?"

Aubrey's here. I rolled my eyes and looked at her expectantly. Why did it matter what car it was? "Aubrey…"

"Volvo." Creepy, bulgy dude replied. "And-"

"Like a SHINY Volvo?' Aubrey continued mischievously. Uh-oh her eyes are twinkling. Maybe if I yell Kegan's name real loud in my head she'll hear me…

Aubrey's POV

Can we say free car? Um, yeah we can! Well, if I guy's _shiny_ Volvo lands on your roof (I know, I know just play along) do you get to keep it? I guess I could take it up with my lawyer… once I get one.

Bulgy continued. "Yeah, pretty shiny. Why?" He asked.

I twirled my fake mustache (we all have one, admit it) and smirked. "Well if it's on our roof that's it's ours right?"

Bulgy cocked his head rubbing his chin. "You creep me out." He admitted completely ignoring my question. Rude.

"Well Bulgy-"

"My name's not Bulgy," he interrupted. "I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

I held out my hand. "Finch. Aubrey Finch. Now about the car…"

He shook his head. "You can't have it. And isn't Aubrey a guy's name?" He asked smugly. Okay Bulgy you are _so _getting on my nerves.

"Isn't Emmett a dumb name?"

"Guys, chill." Ray sighed going red. Tsk, that girl has a social problem. Not to mention a weird thing for gay guys.

"Ray talked!" I yipped throwing my arms around her neck. She turned as red as tomato which was pretty funny and tried to glare. Ah, friends.

Kegan walked in calmly deciding to join our little shing-dig. She took one look at Bulgy than at Tomato a.k.a Ray and laughed. Who knew what she was laughing about but she was going blue.

Ray mumbled something inappropriate under her breath and looked up pushing me away. "Take your car, I swear Aub won't steal it."

I stamped my foot and looked away gruffly. "You don't let me do _anything_."

Ray glared crossing her arms. "And I plan to keep it that way. Right Kegan."

Kegan was practically purple now. Still laughing at something like there was no tomorrow. I walked over and patted her back wondering if I should call the doctor or go steal the Volvo. I guess friends are more important than cars.

"Kegan coo coo," I commented poking her in the sides.

"Ow!" She growled shoving me away. "That hurt you nincompoop!"

I puffed out my chest angry. "Oh I see now I'm the nincompoop?"

Ray looked confused, as usual, and raised both her eyebrows. "Who was the nincompoop before?"

"You." I replied simply in a tone that said isn't-that-obvious?

While ray was fuming over being the trio's idiot and Kegan was giving me the death glare I looked at the doorway because I remembered about Bulgy. Unfortunately he was gone, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity he might have left the car could I? I peered up above the house but to my dismay the car was gone. Vanished with Bulgy. Great, no shiny Volvo for Aubrey, no Big and Bulgy, no nothing.

"Well that visit was a total waste." I muttered glaring out into the open space.

"Wha? Oh yeah… There probably wasn't even a car Aubrey. Seriously a car on our roof? Come on let's go inside and watch _Scrubs_," Ray suggested tugging at my arm.

Kegan shook her head smiling manically. "Oh no we have to watch _Silence of the Lambs_, you're no getting out of this that quickly." She laughed.

We forced Ray screaming and kicking onto the couch and settled in for the cannibals and gay guys (although Ray wasn't attracted to this one whatsoever) until early morning. Hopefully we'd run into Bulgy again and get back my new shiny Volvo.


End file.
